


Два шага за чертой

by REDBIRBy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Everything ended better than expected, Explicit Language, Gen, Ghosts, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Брюсу было всего двенадцать лет, когда оборвалась жизнь семьи Уэйнов. Пап, пап, пап — рассыпались жемчужинки, покатились по грязной улице, заблестели в мутно-желтом свете фонаря.





	Два шага за чертой

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Феечкин хранитель](https://ficbook.net/authors/1629710)

Брюсу было всего двенадцать лет, когда оборвалась жизнь семьи Уэйнов.   
  
Звук падающих на мостовую жемчужин навсегда врезался в память. Он остался там стойкой ассоциацией с горем и смертью. Даже прозвучавшие в ночи выстрелы не оставили такого глубокого душевного шрама, как он. Но и вид жемчуга, в крови, в грязи, под неясными светом фонаря, преследовал не хуже дробного перестука перламутровых шариков по асфальту. И даже годы спустя мозг наотрез отказывался вспоминать тела, распростертые перед его ногами, заменяя их жемчугом. Маленькими круглыми жемчужинами, которые так любила мама.  
  
Брюс бы, наверное, так и остался стоять, прикованный к месту смерти страхом и болью, если бы не Альфред. Добрый Альфред, заботливый Альфред. Он пришел к ним домой всего месяц назад, оставив за спиной войну и Англию. Брюс не понимал, что заставило его сделать этот выбор, но был благодарен за него. Потому что в день, когда рухнула вся его жизнь, Брюс не сошел с ума только благодаря Альфреду. Теплые руки дворецкого отнесли его домой, мягкий голос успокоил, а запах черного чая с бергамотом, которым пропах серый пиджак, дал забыться тяжелым сном.   
  
Добрый Альфред — опора и опека. Больше, чем дворецкий, — отец. Если не на бумаге, то в сердце и поступках. Спустя годы после трагедии Брюс мог это признать себе. Обнять человека, вырастившего его, попросить прощения за все и выйти за двери поместья. Выйти, чтобы вернуться другим: более сильным, более смелым и уверенным в себе. Вернуться ради миссии и идеи. В дом, где его ждали все эти годы.  
  
По лицу Альфреда нельзя было понять, как он отнесся к идее Бэтмена — человека в черной броне, ипостаси страха Брюса перед летучими мышами и того ужаса, что обрушится на головы убийц и грабителей. Но костюм, пошитый руками дворецкого, сидел лучше, чем все самые дорогие фраки в жизни Брюса. И каждый раз по возвращении домой его ждали все те же теплые руки и запах чая с бергамотом.   
  
  


***

  
  
Альфреду даже не нужно было спрашивать про поход в цирк: Брюс бы сделал для него все, что угодно. А разделить время, одно счастье на двоих было настоящим подарком. Наверное, Альфред просто не может не делиться своим теплом — так думал Брюс и будет думать всегда.  
  
Но то, что должно было быть радостным днем, превратилось в трагедию.   
  
Представление цирка Хайли, яркое, чудное, цветное, оборвалось в самом разгаре воздушного танца акробатов. Беззвучно разошлась веревка, и парящие под куполом люди рухнули вниз, враз лишившись своих крыльев. Словно дитя, наигравшись, швырнуло своих кукол на пол. Их изломанные тела напомнили Брюсу о жемчуге. Красивом, белом жемчуге в крови и грязи.   
  
Пап, пап, пап — рассыпались жемчужинки, покатились по грязной улице, заблестели в мутно-желтом свете фонаря.  
  
Пап — опустилась на детское плечико тяжелая рука Брюса. Грейсоны — так звали чету акробатов. Мальчик тоже был Грейсоном, но имени его Брюс не знал. Пока не знал.   
  
— Пойдем, — пробормотал он, неловко прижимая к себе плачущего ребенка, отворачивая от развернувшегося ужаса. — Ты совсем замерз...   
  
Мальчик только сильнее зашелся болезненным ломким плачем и прижался к нему. И чтобы сдвинуть маленького Грейсона, Брюсу пришлось подхватить его на руки. Удивился ли Альфред такому поступку, разозлился или возгордился воспитанником за то, что сделал он сам годы тому назад, — Брюс так и не понял. Потому что, как истинный дворецкий, Альфред не высказал ни единой эмоции. Он просто распахнул дверь тихо ворчащего черного автомобиля и увез их домой.  
  
Дик Грейсон, ребенок акробатов и целого цирка, стал лучиком солнца в мрачном поместье Уэйнов. Тишина разорвалась дробным топотом его ножек, зазвенела детским смехом. Не раз и не два Брюс слышал остерегающее «Мастер Дик!», за которым следовал грохот, треск и звон чего-то дорогого. Волноваться, правда, было не о чем: Альфред всегда успевал ловить ребенка до того, как тот покалечит себя, а ценнее него в поместье не было абсолютно ничего. Брюс был даже уверен, что Альфред специально выставлял на пути Дика все вещи, которые ему лично не нравились, но выбросить не поднималась рука.  
  
Как Дик узнал о Бэтмене Брюс не понимал до сих пор. Но Дик не оставил ему другого выхода, кроме как согласиться на существование Робина. И вскоре два героя стали неразлучны: где бы ни был Бэтмен, рядом всегда был Робин, и где бы ни порхал мальчик в ярких одеждах — за ним всегда следовала тяжелая черная тень.   
  
Дик рос, а с ним росла гордость и любовь Брюса. Пусть он и обещал мальчику, что никогда не заменит его родителей, но Брюс не мог не любить Дика, как своего сына.   
  
Наверное, поэтому было так больно, когда всё рухнуло.   
  
— Ты лгал мне! — Кричал Дик, сжимая ткань костюма над самым сердцем. Именно туда попала пуля Двуликого, прошив тонкую броню и грудь подростка.  
  
Смертельная рана для всех, но не для них.  
  
— Робин... — тихо начал Брюс, протягивая к нему руку. Брюс, не Бэтмен, потому что он не мог оставаться Бэтменом, когда его сыну было больно.  
  
— Нет! Не трогай меня!  
  
Дик сделал шаг назад, и Брюс безвольно уронил ладонь. Дик не хотел его утешений, и от этого было еще больнее. Словно кто-то запустил обе руки ему в грудную клетку и теперь мял и рвал нежные органы.  
  
— Прости, Робин, — с трудом выдавил из себя Брюс. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы они были сейчас в пещере, а не на крыше заброшенного дома, слишком близко к холодной воде и докам.  
  
— Прости?! — Дик снова закричал на него, на этот раз делая широкий шаг вперед. — Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать?!  
  
— Я хотел сказать тебе! — Не выдержал Брюс, рявкнув в ответ.  
  
— Хотел сказать? — Дик как-то неожиданно весь сжался. Всхлипнул, обнимая себя дрожащими руками. По груди мальчика поползли черные трещины, ровно от того места, куда попала пуля. Обычно ярко-голубые глаза потускнели, превращаясь в белесые кругляши с широким-широким зрачком. Щеки запали, и кожа с левой стороны лопнула, обнажая кость скулы.   
  
— Когда ты хотел сказать мне, что я мертв?  
  
С каждой секундой Дик все меньше выглядел, как здоровый живой подросток и все больше напоминал мальчика, что умер на арене цирка и был похоронен годы тому назад вместе с родителями.  
  
«Никогда», хотел ответить ему Брюс.   
  
«Я люблю тебя» — мечтал сказать он своему сыну.  
  
Вместо этого он в два шага пересек разделяющее их расстояние и рухнул на колени. Черный плащ Бэтмена раскрылся, укутывая Брюса и Дика в свой теплый кокон, отрезая их от внешнего мира.   
  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день Дик исчез.   
  
Так быстро и бесшумно, как может только призрак. Он не оставил ни записки, ни номера телефона, ни даже намека на то, куда он отправился. Брюс знал, что может выследить его, появись такая нужда, но...  
  
Он хотел дать своему сыну пространство. Дик был его светом, его Робином, но Брюс понимал, что ему нужно одиночество. Сам знал, каким пугающим может быть осознание собственной смерти.   
  
Особенно после всех трудов Альфреда, чтобы весь мир считал Брюса Уэйна и его воспитанника живыми людьми. И особенно когда их призрачность, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, так мало отличалась от нормальной телесности. А может сознание в попытке защитить себя специально отказывалось замечать все странности и различия, пока что-то насильно его не заставит.  
  
Только Брюс все равно волновался. Да и Альфред хмурился, изредка напоминал о Дике в своей привычной манере — так, что Брюс сразу понимал, что дворецкий недоволен и не согласен с его решением, но ни за что не скажет ему об этом прямо.   
  
В итоге прошел почти год, пока Брюс понял, что совершил огромную ошибку. Отношения с сыном пришлось строить заново, даже не с нуля — с пылающих руин, полных боли и обиды. Потому что Дик не Брюс, и он должен был знать и понимать это. Потому что там, где Брюсу нужно было одиночество, Дик нуждался в семье.  
  
Спустя столько времени они снова говорили друг с другом. Но если они не говорили о каком-то деле, то почти всегда их разговоры заканчивались ссорой. Крики, разбитые вазы и сердца — они словно разучились понимать и слышать друг друга. Брюс все чаще ловил себя на том, что даже само присутствие Дика начинало его раздражать. Даже любовь к нему прогоркла и причиняла с каждым днем все больше боли.  
  
И если бы не это, не тяжесть на душе, отвлекающая от всего, то Брюс никогда бы не поехал на Криминальную Аллею без специальных покрышек. Никогда бы не оставил надолго Бэтмобиль без присмотра.   
  
Никогда бы не встретил Джейсона Тодда.  
  
  


***

  
  
Нужно было быть либо отчаянным храбрецом, либо последним тупицей, чтобы скрутить с Бэтмобиля шины. Очень хорошую сноровку, чтобы успеть украсть три, до того, как вернулся сам Черный Рыцарь. А еще стальные яйца, чтобы обвинить его самого в краже («Только тупицы ставят тут свои машины!») и замахнуться монтировкой.   
  
Джейсон, как оказалось потом, тупицей не был. Наоборот: мальчик поглощал знания с такой скоростью, с какой он всасывал в себя горячую домашнюю еду, и так же просил добавки. Храбрости у него было куда больше, чем у самого Брюса, но вместе с тем хватало и страха, и злости, и боли в уставших голубых глазах. А еще там было что-то большое и темное, что заставило Брюса забрать его в поместье. Что заставило нарядить его в цвета Дика в надежде, что ошибся, не понял, надумал.  
  
В глазах затравленного взрослого, которых никогда не должно было быть у мальчика, Брюс видел смерть.   
  
Джейсону было всего четырнадцать лет, хоть на первый взгляд ему нельзя было дать больше двенадцати — таким маленьким и хрупким он был. Джейсон любил читать, ходить в школу, помогать Альфреду на кухне и Бэтмену на ночных улицах Готэма. Но Джейсон уже был обречен, словно чёрное клеймо было на его душе. Брюс бы с радостью списал это на разыгравшуюся фантазию, если бы Альфред и Дик не чувствовали то же.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты забрал у меня Робина — моего Робина! Имя, которое дала мне мать, мою идею, мою мечту — ладно!  
  
Дик, Найтвинг, как он теперь себя называл, ходил кругами по пещере, раздраженно выплевывая слова. Это был старый спор, который повторялся уже не первую неделю и конца этому цирку не было. Дик был против того, чтобы Джейсон был Робином. А может, как начинало казаться Брюсу, был вообще против Джейсона, как такового.  
  
— Но тебе мало было забрать. Ты должен был отдать его! Без моего ведома и согласия — и кому?!  
  
Брюс шумно выдохнул и резко развернулся вместе с креслом. Может Дик был и прав — не стоило так просто передавать имя, которое принадлежало ему. Да и Джейсон все чаще вел себя рискованнее и злее во время патрулей. Бил сильнее, чем нужно, наносил увечья... Но даже это не давало Дику права относится к Джею, как к какой-то заразе!  
  
— Ричард.  
  
— О? Мы уже на полном имени? — Дик резко остановился, буравя Брюса взглядом даже сквозь линзы маски. — А может ты наконец меня дослушаешь?!  
  
— Я уже все услышал, Ричард, — в словах не было ни капли испытываемой Брюсом злости, но она бурлила внутри него, заставляя до боли сжимать челюсти и кулаки.  
  
— В том то и проблема, что ты никогда никого не слушаешь! — Вскинув руки, закричал на него Дик, и Брюсу стоило больших усилий, чтобы не закричать на него в ответ. — Джейсон не может быть Робином! Это убьёт его! Робин убьёт его, и это будет твоя вина! Ты убьешь его!  
  
Эти слова стали последней каплей. Брюса словно ледяной водой окатили, а потом он взорвался. Стул с грохотом отлетел в сторону, а Дик наконец-то закрыл свой рот.   
  
— Вон! Вон отсюда! Чтоб глаза мои больше тебя не видели!  
  
Это был второй раз, когда Брюс увидел, как с Дика медленно сходит вся жизнь. Вина тут же кольнула его сердце, но было уже поздно — слова нельзя было вернуть, а Дик уже садился на свой мотоцикл. Взревел мотор, и Брюс, оставшись один, с силой содрал с себя маску и бросил её на холодный пол пещеры.   
  
  


***

  
  
К тому времени, когда он нашел в себе силы извиниться, было уже слишком поздно. Для них. Для Джейсона. Если бы Брюс уделял ему хоть немного больше внимания, а не ругался с Диком поверх его головы, то может быть, может...  
  
Среди пылающих обломков ему все мерещились окровавленные жемчужины.  
  
Дик тоже винил себя, Брюс знал это. Винил себя и злился на Брюса за то, что узнал о смерти брата последним. Даже Альфред, их тепло и опора, ушел в себя, пытаясь пережить случившееся. Он казался старым, невыносимо старым, но Брюс не замечал этого. В первые дни после похорон весь его мир сузился до окровавленной униформы за спиной, эха слов Дика — «Ты убьешь его!» — и той слабой, нелепой надежды, что, может быть, его младший мальчик стал таким, как они. Что его призрак сейчас ищет путь домой, не помня ни пыток, ни взрыва, ни удушья под обломками.  
  
То, что строилось годами, рушилось и исчезало буквально на глазах. Плащ стал непомерным весом на плечах, а гнев — на себя, на мир, на всё — все чаще застилал глаза. Бэтмен уже пугал не только преступников: он пугал людей, пугал самого Брюса каждый раз, когда он смотрел в зеркало. Дошло до того, что он даже напугал Дика до того, что он снова начал приезжать в поместье. Несмотря на все, что случилось между ними, и непомерную боль утраты.  
  
  


***

  
  
А потом появился Тим.   
  
Его не ждали, не находили, даже не думали, а он появился. Потому что в маленькой головке Тима мозгов оказалось больше, чем у Брюса и Дика вместе взятых. Сначала он мелькал где-то в углу зрения: то перед входом в Уэйн Энтерпрайз, то ночью рядом с яркой неоновой вывеской. Просто появлялся на секунду и тут же исчезал, когда его замечали. Потом Тим явно сделал выводы, и все круто переменилось.   
  
Когда воскресным утром Альфред открыл дверь на требовательный звонок,Тим стоял на пороге. И говорил о том, что ни один из них не желал слышать. В тот день дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его лицом.   
  
Но Тим оказался не только умным, он был еще и чертовски упрямым. Не вышло с поместьем — Тим отправился штурмовать Блюдхейвен. Не вышло там? Что ж, можно прокрасться сразу в Бэтпещеру.   
  
Брюс даже представить не мог, что ему делать. Мальчик, а ведь Тим тоже был всего лишь мальчиком, знал, кто такой Бэтмен. Знал и кто такой Найтвинг. И требовал, настойчиво требовал, чтобы ему дали помочь им, взрослым! Даже в голове не укладывалось. Наверное, бессмысленная беготня так бы и продолжалась, если бы Тим не переубедил каким-то образом сначала Альфреда, а потом и Дика встать на его сторону. Брюс даже не сразу понял такого предательства: Тим посмел говорить имя Джейсона вслух, а потом еще что-то хотеть от их семьи.  
  
Но их было трое, а на стороне Брюса был только старый костюм Джейсона. И когда Дик не захотел снова становится Робином, именно он предложил отдать мантию Тиму. И голос его в этот момент звучал так тихо, так несчастно, что Брюс не выдержал и поднял на него взгляд, несмотря на всколыхнувшуюся в груди злость. Дик стоял, ссутулившись, перед пьедесталом в память о Джейсоне. Пальцами он касался стекла там, где красную ткань жилета затемнила кровь. Почти у самого сердца.  
  
В тот момент что-то сдвинулось в мироздании, а может только в уме Брюса. Он встал, уже не чувствуя ни обиды, ни гнева, и подошел к своему старшему сыну. Положил руку ему на плечо впервые за черт знает сколько времени и легонько сжал. Брюс все еще не собирался делать Тима Робином, но он был готов приложить все усилия, чтобы Дик снова мог улыбаться.  
  
Не собирался, пытаясь сохранить Тиму жизнь и единственный секрет Уэйнов, который он не раскрыл. Точнее, Брюс думал, что не раскрыл.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь! — Брюс устало, уже в тысячный, наверное, раз повторил мальчику, пытаясь понять, как он снова пробрался в Бэтпещеру. Он же вроде заделал в последний раз те проходы?  
  
— Это ты не понимаешь, — Тим поджал губы, неизвестно в какой момент их спора перейдя на «ты». В серой толстовке и мешковатых джинсах он казался даже меньше, чем обычно, и это придавало Брюсу большей уверенности в своей правоте. Тиму не место в тени Бэтмена.  
  
— Не понимаю, — терпения у Брюса уже не хватало, как и сил, чтобы на него кричать. Поэтому он просто снял маску и сел на стул перед компьютером. — Абсолютно не понимаю, почему ты хочешь рисковать своей жизнью.  
  
— Потому что у меня её нет.  
  
На лице Брюса не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Но Тим не дал ему возможности подумать, что эти слова — проявление излишней юношеской драматичности. Нет, мальчик залез в, казалось бы, бездонный карман толстовки и вытащил оттуда сложенный в несколько раз газетный лист. Не долго думая, Брюс тяжело вздохнул и взял его, аккуратно разворачивая.  
  
«Наследник Дрейков — жертва бродячих псов!» — закричала на него первая полоса, пробрав холодом до самых костей. И словно этого было мало, с сероватой бумаги на него смотрели черные глаза некачественной фотографии. Некачественной, потому что стоящий перед ним Тим выглядел куда более живым, чем напечатанный. В углу же страницы стояла дата из прошлого месяца.  
  
— Публика и родители думают, что меня спасли, — тихо отчеканил Тим, когда Брюс поднял голову и уставился на него, надеясь, молясь, что он не прав, что он не видит краем глаза, как катятся жемчужины по полу пещеры. — А на самом деле я расчленил собственное тело и сжег его в камине.  
  
  


***

  
  
После этого все пошло на поправку.   
  
Смерть Джейсона все еще висела тяжелым черным облаком над поместьем, но у Бэтмена снова был Робин, у Дика — брат, а у Альфреда — целая гора новых забот. И хоть родители Тима были живы, что-то в Брюсе все равно воспринимало его, как одного из своих сыновей.   
  
И ради них Брюс старался быть лучше. А Дик делал все возможное, чтобы не повторить прежней ошибки. Да, они все еще иногда поругивались, но настоящие ссоры были редкостью. Они оба проводили время с Тимом и друг другом, разговаривая, учась, просто отдыхая.   
  
Тим был прекрасным Робином, умным и талантливым. Может не таким сильным и гибким, как Дик или Джейсон, но с толковой головой на плечах и серьезным знанием техники и программирования. Наверное, поэтому он раньше других стал самостоятельным, присоединившись к Юным Титанам. Брюс не хотел его отпускать, как и остальных своих мальчиков, но он понимал Тима и гордился его решением.  
  
  


***

  
  
Тим как раз снова отправился на задание с младшими героями, когда в Готэме появился Красный Колпак.  
  
Сначала Брюс подумал о Джокере, внутренне содрогаясь, но тот был надежно заключён в Аркхеме. Неизвестный под старой личиной клоуна, тем не менее, продолжал проливать кровь. И странно было то, что каждый погибший был в чем-то виноват: кража, наркотики, насилие, ни одной по-настоящему невинной жертвы. Но хуже всего глодало ощущение схожести: Красный Колпак настойчиво напоминал Брюсу кого-то. Его движения, манера боя и разговора, даже люди, павшие от его рук, — всё это говорило о чем-то, на что Брюс никак не мог сказать «Ага!» и указать пальцем.  
  
Не то, чтобы Брюс в принципе говорил «Ага!». Да и потом, это «Ага!» само пришло к нему, сняв маску и довольно усмехнувшись. Никогда раньше Брюс настолько не хотел верить своим глазам. Но факты оставались фактами, и Красный Колпак не хотел исчезать только потому, что он зажмурился и посчитал до десяти. Хотя это было невозможно, нереально, не в этой не-жизни, не в этом мире. Не с ним.  
  
Хорошо, что Дик послушался и уехал обратно в Блюдхейвен до того, как все взорвалось прямо перед лицом Брюса. Буквально.  
  
— Джейсон... — Брюс сдавленно выдохнул, не в силах до последнего держать маску даже в присутствии Джокера.  
  
Его сын стоял перед ним, прижимая дуло пистолета к виску безумца, с требованием, от которого оборвалось сердце. Пистолет в собственных руках казался Брюсу ядовитой гадиной, мерзкой, отвратительной.  
  
— Если ты хочешь остановить меня... Тебе придется выстрелить. Прямо мне в лицо! — Джейсон снова почти зарычал, и как же изменился у него голос. Как он вырос, превратившись из маленького мальчика в статного парня... И как он до сих пор плакал, когда не знал, что делать со своими эмоциями. Как будто и не прошли все эти годы.  
  
— Выходит даже лучше, чем я представлял! — Хихикнул Джокер, словно зритель в первом ряду нового шоу, а не заложник.  
  
— Остановись... Пожалуйста...  
  
Брюс даже не смотрел на пистолет, уже зная, что Джейсон никогда не простит его. Потому что есть черта, которую Бэтмен просто не вправе переступать. Даже если цена этому — предать своего потерянного сына.  
  
— Он или я. Ты должен выбрать, — процедил Джей, и сердце Брюса сжалось: столько в его голосе было боли и злости. Достаточно, чтобы толкнуть на любое безрассудство. — Я считаю до трёх.  
  
— Опусти пистолет, — Брюс снова попробовал достучаться до сына. Это был его единственный шанс прекратить конфликт до того, как один из них сделает что-то непоправимое.  
  
— Раз, — голос Джейсона даже не дрогнул.  
  
— Остановись, — Брюс уже почти умолял.   
  
— Два.  
  
— Нет!  
  
Джейсон не успел сказать три.   
  
Все случилось слишком быстро. Острое лезвие бэтаранга вспороло незащищенную кожу над воротом брони. Кровь моментально хлынула из пореза тугой струей. Джейсон захрипел, бесполезно зажимая рану, а потом рухнул на холодный пол, роняя пистолет. Джокер подхватил его и приставил к одной из заготовленных Джейсоном бомб, не прекращая хохотать и выплевывать бред. Который Брюс не слышал за глухим звоном в ушах: кровь на полу была слишком живая, слишком горячая, чтобы принадлежать призраку. Её было слишком много, и жемчужины рассыпались по грязному полу, и…  
  
Джокер нажал на курок, и все здание взлетело к чертовой матери.  
  
Брюсу потребовалось добрых несколько часов, чтобы найти тело Джейсона в обломках. Как и в прошлый раз его руки касались холодных щек, больше не чувствуя в своем сыне горячей жизни. Только в отличие от прошлого раза Брюс сам убил Джея. Собственными руками уничтожил своего мальчика. Видел бы его сейчас Дик, годы назад предсказавший это. Что бы он сказал?..  
  
— Прости, — выдохнул Брюс размазывая гарь и кровь по бледной коже в попытке... Утешить? Приласкать? Показать, насколько ему жаль?   
  
Сдерживать слезы, как и ненависть к себе, становилось все труднее. Вселенная дала ему второй шанс, и если бы он догадался копнуть глубже — проверить могилу, попытаться добыть ДНК — этого всего бы не случилось. Его мальчик был бы все еще с ним, неизвестно как и почему, но жив. И у Брюса был бы шанс все исправить, изменить свое решение, что угодно!   
  
Тело в руках ощутимо вздрогнуло, обрывая поток мыслей. Брюс не успел ни испугаться, ни удивиться, когда Джейсон, хрипя, выгнулся дугой до отчетливого хруста в позвонках. Из пореза на шее брызнула свежая кровь, обжигая, а потом так же быстро перестала — края раны начали сходиться, а Джейсон неожиданно обмяк, тяжелым грузом упав на руки.  
  
Реанимация. Регенерация. Воскрешение?  
  
Джейсон медленно, с явным трудом открыл все еще невидящие глаза. Сглотнул. Сделал один осторожный вдох и посмотрел на Брюса.  
  
— Ну ты и мудак... — Устало прохрипел он, сдавшись на волю судьбе и перестав бороться.  
  
А Брюс только всхлипнул и осторожно прижал к груди горячее-горячее, по-настоящему живое тело своего сына.  
  
  


***

  
  
Потребовалось много времени и усилий, чтобы снова наладить с Джейсоном хоть какие-то отношения. И, возможно, Брюс очень сильно смухлевал, натравив на него Дика, верящего в целебную силу «обнимашек», но в любви и на войне все средства хороши. А это была почти настоящая война, пока Джейсон не перестал злиться на Брюса и не начал мешать ему «наслаждаться глубокими пиздостраданиями, самобичеванием и прочим дерьмом». Нет, Брюс однозначно таким не занимался. И да, он получал огромное удовольствие, видя, как Альфред тащит Джея в ванную за ухо и тщательно там моет ему рот мылом.   
  
Что, впрочем, не особо помогало. Отвадить Джейсона от крепкого мата было куда сложнее, чем от умерщвления преступников. Хотя, по правде говоря, с теми вообще не возникло проблемы: стоило просто спокойно объяснить, почему все Бэтсемейство было настолько против убийств, несмотря на неэффективность судебной системы. Все мечтали убить Джокера, да еще и самыми страшными и изощренными способами. Но какие были у них гарантии, что после насильственной смерти он не станет призраком? И что потом делать с Джокером, который не только не боится смерти, но и может проходить сквозь стены или попросту исчезать? Понятно, что после такого Джейсон очень серьезно пересмотрел свои взгляды на правосудие, хоть от огнестрела и не отказался.  
  
И можно было сказать, что наконец-то в жизни Брюса было все хорошо. Если бы не Дэмиен.  
  
Он появился в жизни Бэтсемейства еще в тот напряженный момент, когда Красный Колпак отбрыкивался от контактов с семьей, Дик из кожи вон лез, чтобы не дать ему это сделать, Тим привыкал к приставке «Уэйн» к своей фамилии, а Брюс подливал побольше коньяка в своей утренний кофе, готовясь ко встрече с Лигой Справедливости. И нет, Брюс не винил своего младшего ни в чем. Просто Дэмиен свалился, как снег на голову посреди лета, когда нервы и так были напряжены до предела.   
  
Мальчик был жертвой обстоятельств, неудачного времени и своей собственной матери.   
  
В момент их знакомства Брюса даже не волновало как. Только зачем. Зачем Талия хотела иметь ребенка от мертвого человека? Зачем она отдала Дэмиена отцу-призраку, зная, что Брюс не сможет дать ему человеческого тепла? Зачем она обрекла их сына на верную смерть? Все эти вопросы остались без ответа.   
  
Дэмиен откровенно не был счастлив в Поместье. Он не был уверен в своем месте в доме, не понимал, как обращаться с Альфредом, не знал, что делать со всем, чему его когда-либо учили. Когда же Дик и Джейсон оказались ему не по зубам, Дэмиен переключился на Тима со всей своей злостью и обидой на родителей.  
  
Другие тоже понятия не имели, что им делать в сложившейся ситуации. Дик разрывался между братьями. Тим, ко всеобщему удивлению, возненавидел Дэмиена с первой же бесполезной попытки убийства. Альфред хмурился и поджимал губы, убирая очередную разбитую в драке вазу. Джейсон показывал свое фи, взрывая амфетаминовые лаборатории по всему городу.   
  
Брюс же делал то, что и всегда в слишком эмоционально сложных ситуациях: уходил на миссию с Кларком. И нет, это не было побегом. Даже если миссия состояла в поедании черничного пирога миссис Кент. Слишком часто ему казалось, что он так ничему и не научился за годы отцовства. Что никогда ему не быть похожим на настоящего родителя. Но Брюс был единственным отцом своих сыновей — он просто не мог опустить руки и отказаться от них.   
  
Что и требовалось доказать, когда каким-то чертом его занесло назад во времени. Мысль о мальчиках была единственной, что заставляла Брюса искать путь домой в своё время. Только возвращение оказалось не таким радужным, даже на перманентно пессимистичный взгляд Брюса. Дик ставший Бэтменом, несмотря на всё свое нежелание быть им? Джейсон, пропавший без вести после веселых каникул в Аркхеме? Тим больше не Робин и не желает иметь дел с Диком? Дэмиен в костюме, что не должен был надевать ни один живой ребенок? Брюс не ради этого вернулся домой! Хорошо хоть Альфред все так же был их теплом и опорой даже в столь трудный час.  
  
  


***

  
  
Думая о том, что однажды его может не стать, Брюс никогда не представлял подобного кошмара. Только в тот момент он не знал, что настоящий кошмар только начинается.  
  
Странный сон о новом Бэтмене и Готэме в огне.   
  
Талия, объявившая награду за голову собственного сына.  
  
Ее война против Бэтмена и всех под символом летучей мыши, будь то его дети или герои из Бэтмен Инкорпорайтед.  
  
Все перемешалось, слиплось в один отвратительный ком, потекло свежей кровью и страхом.   
  
Меч, пронзивший Дэмиена насквозь, как игла красивую бабочку. Маленькая головка сына на плечах его убийцы. Боль в глазах Дика. Тягучая злость на Альфреда.  
  
— Отец?   
  
Брюс даже не заметил, как маленькие пальчики взяли его за ладонь. Вздрогнул и с трудом оторвал взгляд от мертвого тела на хирургическом столе Бэтпещеры. Он уже так долго смотрел на него, что в ране на груди начали мерещиться белые жемчужины.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы меня кремировали, — Дэмиен смотрел на Брюса, надув щеки, и выглядел он куда более здоровым (и счастливым?), чем когда-либо при жизни.  
  
— Как скажешь.  
  
И Брюсу больше нечего было сказать. Ведь будь всё иначе, он бы наверняка наделал глупостей, ранил бы остальных мальчиков в своем безумном желании вернуть Дэмиена к жизни. Но Дэмиен уже был с ним и больше ничего не могло забрать его.  
  
Ад... Ад закончился. Не сразу, не легко. Но все стало хорошо.  
  
  


***

  
  
— В такие моменты я больше всего рад, что никто не знает, как помочь им пойти дальше к свету.  
  
Брюс грубо хмыкнул, даже не наградив отвратительный оптимизм Кларка тяжелым взглядом. Происходящее на заднем дворе Поместья было куда более достойно его внимания.  
  
— Ну, что ты. До сих пор злишься, что Константин предложил отрубить Джейсону голову?  
  
В этот раз Брюс очень выразительно нахмурился и с тихим стуком поставил чашку с чаем на стол.   
  
— Я думал, что после инцидента с Триадой это больше не проблема.  
  
— Декапитация моего единственного живого сына — это не повод для шуток, Кент, — Брюс сухо высказал свое честное мнение, делая большой акцент на фамилии Кларка. На их языке это значило что-то вроде «заткнись, или я достану криптонит, и ты очень пожалеешь».  
  
Кларк издал странный звук, а потом слишком громко отсербнул из своей собственной чашки, наверняка вызвав очень недовольный взгляд Альфреда.   
  
Конечно, Кларку было легко говорить о таких вещах. Его не было на планете во время упомянутого инцидента, да и о произошедшем, по возвращению рассказывал Дик. А зная своего старшего, Брюс мог точно сказать, что Кларк не слышал первой половины истории: про поиск, про страх и молитвы, про ужас и боль, снова раздирающую их семью на части. Нет, он знал только конец, да и только с веселыми подробностями. Как сам Джейсон, после всеобщего глубокого шока посетовал, что такой костюм на Хэллоуин пропадает. И как остальные мальчики тут же начали спорить, как он может так разговаривать. И как Альфреду пришлось серьезно вмешаться, когда спор перешел в попытку узнать, что случится с телом, если засунуть отрубленную голову в стиральную машину. С полного согласия подопытного.  
  
— Прости, — Кларк снова не смог продержаться больше пары минут и положил свою руку поверх пальцев Брюса. — Они просто так счастливы... Хочется, чтоб так было вечно.  
  
Тут Брюс не мог не согласиться и тихо вздохнул. Улыбнулся одними уголками губ.  
  
— Я тоже счастлив, Кларк.  
  
Тим откровенно отвлекал Дэмиена и Дика на себя, рискуя всем, пока Джейсон украдкой тащил поливной шланг со стороны садового сарая. Война на водных пистолетах грозилась перейти в полный беспредел.

**Author's Note:**

> В оригинальном комиксе «Под Красным Колпаком» Брюс действительно вспорол Джейсону горло бэтарангом, а не просто заткнул им дуло пистолета, как это обыграли в полнометражке.
> 
> И нет, у меня нет для вас объяснения, какого черта там происходит.


End file.
